Lucy Lily
by Lyla Ride
Summary: What happens when Lucy Lupin discovers a letter from her surrogate father from before he died two years ago? Let's find out, shall we. SEQUEL AND PARALLEL STORY TO BOTH MY MEMORY LOSS STORIES ABOUT HARRY AND GINNY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so new story. Basically the entire story is in Lucy's POV, but some with Harry's and another character to be named later. The story starts on December 23rd, 1999. This is only days before Harry, Ginny and Teddy go to the Burrow and then go and rescue Harry's friends from Azkaban, which leads to Ginny's memory being erased and yeah, it goes on from there. You kind of have to read my other stories before reading this one. But, try it out. **

**It is kind of a sequel and also a parallel to both Harry Potter Loses his Memories and GW Loses her Memories. If you are confused by either of those titles, read the other stories first please. I apologize for the increasingly long A/N. Now, here's the story.**

**Oh, wait, disclaimer first: I am not JK Rowling, but I wish I was. Everything but a handful of characters, such as Lucy, Wick and Puck belong to JK. This applies for all chapters.**

**My Life**

Math was incredibly boring and not entirely useful. I tossed my long black hair over my shoulder and continued to stare blankly at a stain on the wall near where my teacher was going on about lines and tangents and circles and God knows what else. I twirled my pen around my fingers, a time-wasting trick I had learned from my uncle, and rolled my eyes down to my sparse notes yet again.

I could practically feel my wand twitching in my pocket. It was screaming "use me!" and if only I could just whip it out and make the minutes soar by. Winter break could not come fast enough. I knew the Muggles around me thought so as well. All had empty expressions on their faces, dreaming about the vacations they were soon going to be on. I only had an empty house to look forward to.

_Ok, Lucy, stop moping,_ I chastised myself for my self-pity party. _Your life is fine. I mean, sure, you have no relatives to speak of and your only guardian has been dead for two years, but still, at least you have a roof over your head and food on your table every night. Right?_

I doubted my own logic. Uncle Remus was long gone now and his other family, his new family, was almost all gone too. His only relative left was his son, whom I could not find, no matter how I tried. Uncle Remus used to tell me stories about him and my father and mother and other uncle, Sirius. It was at this point that I heard my name being called.

"Lucy? Are you still with us?" My teacher was staring at me with a look of soft condescending, like she was talking to a second grader, not a senior at one of the most elite high schools in Britain. I snapped out of my thoughts just long enough to answer her question (yes, the square root of 144 is 12) and then proceeded to stare out the window until the bell rang. I quickly gathered my belongings and threw them into my backpack without care, then walked hurriedly across campus to a wooded thicket on the other side.

Once there, I found my hollow tree and opened it, revealing my concealed broom and some other belongings and knick-knacks. I closed the hollow and mounted my broom, kicking off the ground with all the force I could muster after a long day at school. Once I crowned the trees, my invisibility boosters (which I had made myself) kicked in and I was unseen by anyone magical.

After finally touching down in the field behind my house, I raced inside and dropped my backpack at the door of my rather large house. My house elf, Wick, kept the place spotless and running smoothly. She prepared all my food and was one of my only connections with the magical world. I treated more like a friend than a servant, for which she was grateful. Her clan had once served a really terrible family named the Malfoys before they were all let off following the defeat of Voldemort. I greeted Wick at the door.

"Any news, Wick?"

"Puck just arrived with the mail, Miss Lucy. Would you like a snack, perhaps?"

"Oh, yes, please! Would you meet me in the study when it is ready?"

"Of course." With that, Wick departed and I carried my backpack up stairs to my room then climbed up another flight to the tower with a small owlry in it.

**A/N: Every character has more of a story which will be explained later. If you have questions about them, they will probably be answered in the next few chapters, but if they are extremely pressing questions, I'll try to answer them without giving too much away. Please review, though!**


	2. My Findings

**A/N: This is a very important chapter to the story so please read carefully.**

**My Findings**

Puck sat on the stand in the middle while other owls rested on perches about the room. My house was one of the few rest stops for these busy birds, so I helped provide for them. Puck, my beautiful brown and white-speckled owl, fluttered over to my arm, which I outstretched upon entering the room. He landed lightly and I worked off the letters and newspaper tied to his leg as I walked to the study. After I released them, his walked up to my shoulder and nibbled affectionately at my ear. I remembered when I first got Puck, I was eleven years old. Uncle Remus had been telling me about a boy he had met who reminded him a lot of me. He had just spent a year teaching at Hogwarts, a school I had been hoping at the time to attend in the coming year. I had gone to Hogwarts, for five years, until Uncle Remus died. Harry Potter had saved the world and now I was left all alone with nothing to show from the war. I was home-schooled and self-taught now, learning from books and the memories Uncle Remus had stored up from his school days. It was fine, but hard balancing that and normal Muggle School.

And next year, I was going to intern at the Ministry of Magic under a Mr. Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. I had been hoping to do something more exciting, like with dragons, but Mr. Weasley seemed really anxious to have me in his acceptance letter, so I thought I'd give it a go.

I sat at the desk in the study that had been Uncle Remus'. His papers and files still filed its drawers. I had never bothered to clean them out, but I had made it my goal this break to find whatever was useless in the study and throw it out. It was like closure for me, which was why I hadn't simply let Wick do it. She was supervising, of course, but I was the one reading through each bank statement.

I opened the bottom drawer on the right side first and found something surprising in there. Every file was entirely dedicated to my existence. There were pictures from school and files from every doctor's appointment and flu shot; mountains of drawings done by my toddler hands. The drawer had an undetectable expansion charm on it, so it could hold almost an infinite amount of stuff. I skimmed each tab until I found one that said _For Lucy Lily Potter, on her seventeenth birthday, _in the curly script I recognized immediately as Uncle Remus'. I pulled out the file; after all, I had turned seventeen almost eight months ago. I opened it and found some pictures of people who weren't me and a letter from Uncle Remus.

_My Dearest Lucy_, it started, _I know you are wondering why you are reading this letter. If I gave it to you personally, then I am glad I am still in your life, but if not, then this is what I figured would happen. I have just married Tonks only about ten months ago and she just had our baby boy, little Teddy. I hope he is just like her. But this letter is about your actual family, not the one I have created for you._

_In 1970, Lily Evans and James Potter began their schooling at Hogwarts. As you already know, they are your parents. Ten years later, they had a son named Harry, who had prophecy made about him, so they went into hiding. During this time period, they conceived you. Only Lily and James knew, I believe. Harry still has no idea to this day. Yes, Lucy, Harry Potter is indeed your big brother. He is two years your senior, which brings me to another point. Lily and James Potter were killed on Halloween on 1981, so how did they have you if you weren't born until April 20, 1982? Here is where I come in._

_About a week after they died, Sirius was in jail, I believed Peter to be dead, and Harry was gone. I had gone into recluse, trying to fit in with my fellow werewolves, but sticking out like a sore thumb for the most part. It was during this time that I found a letter addressed to me from your mum. It was from a week before she died and it had only reached me then even though she had sent it by owl post so long ago because I had been moving so much. It described how she was pregnant again, with a baby girl. She and James had already settled on a name and she was preparing the new nursery across the hall from Harry's. When I found this out, I went and researched for a month before figuring out that I could still save you. I went to Lily's grave and cast a spell that removed you from her womb and into something like an incubator. Four and a half months later, you were able to live on your own and I named you based on your parents' wishes – Lucy. _

_Now, you know the story of Harry Potter and you know how he believes he has no relatives besides the Dursleys. You must find him, Lucy. I fear troubling times are coming and you will need your big brother as much as he needs you in the coming time. Please, try to find him. In this file, and the entire drawer, is proof of who you are. I recorded your life as a fetus meticulously, as well as your childhood. Harry is smart and will come to understand. _

_There is one more thing Lucy. You must find a boy named Hamal Black. He is the son of Sirius Black and another of our school friends. His mother just died in the war and I have been looking after him as well but by the time you get this letter, he could be on the run somewhere. Please try to find him Lucy; you will need a friend in all of this. Lucy, I love you like you were my own daughter and that will never change. _

_Love, your surrogate father,_

_Remus Lupin_

I couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was my brother? Well, is my brother, I guess. How was I supposed to find the Boy-Who-Lived? As far as I knew, he was on the run from the Death Eaters still hanging around in the aftermath of the Battle. I leaned forward and examined the other stuff in the file. The top articles were clipped from newspapers about Harry. Uncle Remus had made comments in the sides, talking about the truthfulness of each. After those, which I scanned through, came the pictures. They were of Harry through his school years, up to his sixth year along with some other people, his best friends and girlfriend mostly. After that came the pictures of my parents.

Though Uncle Remus had told me everything I ever wanted to know about my parents, I had never seen any pictures. Uncle Sirius had only been mentioned sparingly throughout my life. Now I finally saw all of them. There were pictures of them from first year up until my parents went into hiding. My mum was beautiful.

**A/N: Aww, well, now the cat's out of the bag. Yes, Lucy Lily Lupin is actually Lucy Lily Potter, Harry Potter's younger sister by a little less than two years. Hamal Black's mother is insignificant in the story and I haven't actually picked anyone out, but if anyone has any good ideas, feel free to run them by me. Review please!**


	3. My Letter to Harry Potter

**A/N: So this explains Wick slightly. Longer note at end.**

**My Letter to Harry Potter**

Looking at the pictures was how Wick found me.

"You may have his hair," she commented, looking over my shoulder, "but your face is completely hers. You also got her brains."

"Did you know my parents Wick?" I asked, stroking Puck with one hand while sorting through some files with the other.

"Yes, Miss Lucy. Wick worked for your father's family before he went into hiding. Wick was the only one that stayed on while they were in hiding. Wick was there the night the Dark Lord murdered them. It was the most terrible night of Wick's life, Miss Lucy. Fortunately, Wick gained a job at Hogwarts until Mr. Remus came for me and asked me to work for the Potters again. Wick thought he had found little Harry, but Wick is glad that he found you. Wick is so happy that there are two Potters in the world. As long as there are not two of Sirius Black's offspring out there, Wick is fine." I decided to withhold the part about Uncle Sirius' son until a later date. Wick left after I had finished eating, leaving me to examine the other files.

I finished with my drawer and sorted it all into date then alphabetically by topic and moved on to the one across from mine. I found it was almost identical to mine, but for Hamal Black. There was no letter to him, though. Thoughts were rushing into my head about what to do now. I had already completed my schooling at Hogwarts (a year early, because I was home schooled) and Uncle Remus had once told me that while going to Muggle School would enable me to interact normally with Muggles, it wasn't necessary. So school was out and I was leaving, but where to first?

Uncle Remus had said to find the Black kid first, but I couldn't just show up on Harry Potter's doorstep unannounced. I didn't know where he was first of all. So, after thinking on it for a while, I decided to send a letter to Harry with Puck and go looking for Hamal Black until Puck returned. That seemed like a good enough plan. I found a sheet of paper and a quill and began to write to Harry Potter.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Hello, my name is Lucy Lupin. I went to Hogwarts with you, but I was a few years younger than you. I was also in Dumbledore's Army when we were in school together during my third year. I also helped out in my fifth year with the, umm, projects against the Carrows and Snape. You can check, I have fought for your side the entire time. But there is something you don't know about me._

_As I can tell you probably assumed from my name, I am not Remus Lupin's daughter. He is the only family I have known, but he is not my father. I have taken his name throughout my life because he said it was what was best for me. Only today, I learned what my real last name is through a letter left by Uncle Remus from right before he died fighting at the Battle of Hogwarts. _

_Approximately eighteen years ago, on Halloween night, my parents died by Lord Voldemort's hand. Not unusual, but I am only 17 years old. This little miracle was made possible by Remus Lupin, who was a close friend of my parents throughout their lives. My parents had been in hiding at the time of my conception. My mother was about 4 ½ months pregnant with me when she died. A few weeks later, Uncle Remus learned of my existence and began researching spells to bring me into life, for he discovered that I was still living within my mother. After many painstaking months, I was born on April 20__th__, 1982. _

_Uncle Remus took me into hiding and raised me as a Muggle and a wizard. He answered any questions he could about my parents, without giving away my true lineage. Now I see why he did that: so I could go to school with my brother without either of us knowing. Yes, Harry, I'm your sister. My true name is Lucy Lily Potter. I was in Gryffindor just like you and our parents and I fought in this war too. I am writing to you simply because I don't know where you live. I live in Godric's Hollow, near Redruth in Cornwall in the Potter Mansion currently, but I am leaving soon to find someone else. Just send Puck, the owl, back with your reply. He'll be able to find me. _

_Also, I've enclosed some proof about who I am so that you don't need to fret over whether or not this is in fact true, including Uncle Remus' letter. It is true, by the way. _

_Please hurry with your reply. Uncle Remus seemed sure that danger was coming soon and we would need each other._

_Love, your long lost sister,_

_Lucy Lily Potter _

It felt odd adding love to the end, but this was my brother after all. I supposed I loved him, but the actual feeling would come with time.I tied everything, including the proof of my identity to Puck's leg and sent him out the window, watching until he was just a speck. Then, I turned back to the study.

_OK, _I thought, peering about the study for clues. _Where does one start on this wild goose chase?_

**A/N: So Wick worked for both the Malfoys and the Potters and decided that she liked the Potters more. I envision her as about as old as Kretcher, but much nicer looking, more grandmother-ish. Review please! Give it about five chapters and it will go the Harry's POV. Review if you don't understand how Lucy came into existance!**


	4. My New Town

**A/N: Ok, chapters 4 & 5, here we come! **

**My New Town**

I started by casting an undetectable expansion charm on my best backpack and stuffing the main pocket full with books I would need to take with me. I filled the next smallest pocket with all the files on me and Hamal as proof of who we were when we showed up on Harry Potter's doorstep. The next smallest pocket (there were six on this backpack); I filled with essentials, like clothes and essence of dittany and ingredients for other potions. I also traveled up to the attic and found an old three person magical tent up there which fit nicely into my backpack. I left the final three pockets for anything Hamal wanted to bring. On a whim, I attached all the broom key chains in the house (five total) on to the back pack. When enlarged, they became actual brooms.

I had scribbled out a note for Wick saying I would be back in a few days (Hamal didn't live too far away) hopefully with another person and emptied the house of money, both wizard and Muggle, before leaving. I couldn't apparate yet, so I decided to fly to Hamal's house. It wasn't that far. He lived in Land's End on the coast near Tinworth. That was only about 50 kilometers to fly. I could do that in one night.

Which was what I did. After flying until about 7 that night, I touched down in Perranuthnoe, which was right on the coast. I rented a room then walked around town until about 10, went back and slept until 7 and finally got back on my broom and kicked off to fly over the stretch of water which was the fasted route to Land's End.

The town was small. It's only claim to fame was that it was the western most point of England. I landed on the outskirts and put my broom into my backpack and set off to find Hamal Black. Upon entering the main street, I bumped into a pair of people, a man with bright red hair and a very pregnant woman with silvery blonde hair, sending their parcels flying every where. They must have been headed somewhere for Christmas. I saw wands making faint imprints in their pockets and knew them to be wizards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cried, bending over to help pick their things up, along with the man while the woman held out her arms to receive the packages. After picking them up, I stood to face them.

"Not a problem," said the man, smiling and holding out his hand. "I'm Bill Weasley and this s my wife Fleur." I shook his and his wife's hands.

"My name's Lucy Potter," I said releasing my hand. Both Bill and Fleur started for a second and I could've sworn I saw Fleur's eyes dart to my forehead before looking at my eyes again. "Do you two need any help getting to where you're going?"

"Oh, no, we're just heading to the car to go to my parents' house," said Bill, smiling once more. "And we're kind of in a hurry, but it was lovely meeting you, Lucy."

"You too," I smiled to them and they scurried away. Then I realized why they had both looked surprised at my name. Their last name was Weasley, same as Harry's best friend. They must know Harry Potter! But before I had time to think about this further, another person ran into my turned back.

"Ouch," I said as the person who ran into me got up slowly and latched onto my wrist, dragging me into a nearby alley.

"Sorry, sorry," replied the person, still pulling me along behind him. "But now you are a liability and I can't have you running around tattling on me, now can I?"

"Excuse me," I cried, wrenching my arm from the boy's grasp and standing up. "But I am actually looking for someone and unless- Ow, stop running into me!"

"Sorry, once again," he said, now crouching over top of me, pinning both my wrists to the ground and looking in my eyes. "Hey, have I met you before?"

I was about to laugh, but then I looked him in the face for the first time. He had long black hair and bright brown eyes, characterized by what could only be described as the face of a trouble-maker; pointy nose, smiling mouth and eyebrows that spoke for him. He seemed strong and I could tell by his build that he could play Quidditch if he wanted to. I noticed the wand in his pocket and came to the conclusion that he probably did.

"Never mind," he said, after a few seconds of my silence. Running footsteps suddenly became closer to the alley. "Now, you can either stay here and be caught for whatever I just did or come with me and have a great story to tell all your friends back home." The boy then pulled a broom charm from his back pocket and enlarged it with his wand. He climbed on and looked to me.

"Yes, I know you're a witch. Your wand is sticking out of your pocket. Now, come on, you don't seem like the type to get caught in trouble a lot." I begrudgingly stood and swung my leg over the broom, in front of him.

"Hey, what gives? My broom, I get to steer."

"I am the victim here, so we do what I say. Just tell me where to go?"

"Fine, lift off and hang a left. Go up until we are above the clouds and fly until we hit the sea. Oh, and I'd go now if I were you."

I kicked off the ground hard and the boy clung to my waist as we soared above the clouds. As the sea began to sparkle in the distance, the boy spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy Potter."

"No really."

"That's my real name, as I've only learned recently."

"Well you're going to flip when you find out who I am."

"Oh really now?"

"Yup. My name's Hamal Black"

**A/N: I tried to make Hamal as much like Sirius as possible, but also all his own. I've also made up a character for Hamal's mother, but she isn't important. Hamal has a big back story, by the way, which won't be explained for quite a while. Keep Readind and hit that lovely review button down there!**


	5. My Broken House

**A/N: This chapter is significantly shorter, but important, kinda. Just read the dang thing!**

**My Broken House**

After dropping about 50 feet in altitude at this new development, I gained my poise back and continued on the directions he told me. Hamal, on the other hand, clung to my waist tighter and whispered in my ear.

"You know, you're kind cute when you're flustered Lucy Potter."

I veered slightly to the right and flung my elbow out behind me as if to get us back on course, but instead nailed Hamal in the gut.

"Oh, sorry, just trying to keep us on track." I smiled coyly to myself.

"Feisty," wheezed Hamal, removing one hand to massage his stomach. "I like a challenge."

"I'm not a challenge; I'm impossibility to you at least."

"Sure you are, Potter."

He, fortunately, left it at that, but still held on to my waist, rubbing me every so often, which generally earned him some other method of physical harm, even though it did feel kind of good, but I would never admit it. Not to him.

Soon enough he gave me the directions to his house on the coast while telling his life story to me in the process. It was his mother's house and he was scraping by on the money his mother left, but he had gotten a job at the ministry (in the same department as me!) and was hoping to sell the place soon so he could buy a flat in London. He didn't want to sell her house, but he had no support from his father, so he was going to work now.

Hamal had spent his life home schooled because of his dad and how his mother believed him to be a murderer. Hamal had been conceived only months before Uncle Sirius went to jail and born right before my parents died and the whole chain of events started. Now, he was an orphan, as was I, and had just found out about me as well. It was at this point that we made it to his house and found the door broken down on its hinges.

Hamal lunged off the broom and into the house.

"Hamal!" I cried after his retreating figure, but he kept on running. I shrunk the broom and stuffed it in my backpack as he made it through the door. I burst after yelling "Black!! Get back here!!"

I got through the door with my wand out in front of me. Inside was darker, but light shown through most windows. I saw furniture and other items overturned and smashed in the half light. In the living room, I saw Hamal crouching over a mess on the ground. Then, he walked over to the bookshelf and started yanking off books.

"Open your backpack," he commanded, coming over with about five books. "How many do you think we can fit in there?"

"As many as we want," I replied, stuffing his books in the very front pocket. The backpack didn't look any different than it had before I put them in. Hamal raised an eyebrow, then turned back to the shelf and pulled off more books. After clearing out the most important titles, he ran into the kitchen and handed me some potions stuff and some more magical medicine. Lastly, he darted into his room on the ground floor and grabbed a bunch of clothes. It was while we were finishing loading up the clothes that someone apparated outside of his house.

"He's here! I can tell it! He's here!" a man's voice rang out into the noontime. A few more cracks of apparation followed. I counted in my head. Hamal and I had been deathly still, but I turned my head to him and mouthed _five_. He nodded in understanding and grabbed my hand after zipping up my backpack and led me to the back door. We opened it quietly, but apparently did not go unnoticed.

"Oi! They're trying to sneak out the back!" One of the other wizards, who I could only assume were Death Eaters, called to his buddies in front. Hamal and I took off running, but I wasn't sure where. I heard them throwing spells behind us and it was very sudden that one hit me. My world was enveloped in black as I fell. I faintly heard Hamal call out for me, but I had closed my eyes and drifted off before I could respond.

**A/N: Yes, the baddies were Death Eaters. I'll try to update again soon, but I hope you enjoyed that for now! Review mucho!**


	6. My Awakening

**A/N: Sorry for the Cliffhanger!! Im making up for it with a super long chapter followed by a chapter in Harry's POV. Ok, so this chapter is important because it shows a missing scene from GW Loses her Memories. Well, not missing per say, but not explained fully. You will also kinda find out what happened to Hamal and Lucy. BTW, this scene starts out when Harry and Ginny and everyone ambush Azkaban to find their friends. Read and see what happens!**

**My Awakening**

I felt lightheaded. Everything from my toes to my eyelids was sore, but I felt a gentle hand press me back to the ground, which was cold, hard and damp. My head rested back against something slightly softer than the ground, which I found to be someone's balled up shirt. I opened my eyes gingerly, expecting harsh light, but finding only murky darkness.

"Shh," cooed Hamal, above me, hand resting on my shoulder. Distantly, I heard bangs and yells.

"Hamal?" I asked slowly, my mouth feeling rough and scratchy. The spells and shouting became closer.

"Just hang tight for a second, Luce. They will be coming to get us soon and I think it will be better if you pretend to be asleep. Please, trust me on this?"

What choice did I have? I lay back against the article of clothing and pretended to be asleep just as a pair of people burst into the dark room. Hamal stood up, protective over my prone figure.

"Come," called one of the figures, levitating me into the air. "We must leave now." The person's voice was like ice, but ice that thought very highly of itself. I scarcely opened my eyes to peek at the newcomers. Both had silvery blonde hair and pointed features which expressed a haughty demur over myself and Hamal. One seemed to be younger than the other.

"Draco," drawled the elder, "apparate with the young lady to the location. I'll take Mr. Black here. See to it that they are kept to the top floor. It will be part of your duties. Then return here and find the Weasley girl. We can use her later."

"Yes father," replied the boy, taking hold of my arm and setting over his own shoulders while holding me around the waist.

"Be gentle with her!" cried Hamal from the darkness. The boy scoffed and turned on the spot. I felt like I was being pushed through a tube until I finally landed in a place that was significantly warmer and brighter. The boy was suddenly gentler with me, laying me down on a nearby couch.

"Sorry about that," he murmured, softly before a crack signified the appearance of his father.

"Draco, return quickly." And with another crack he was gone, leaving behind Hamal. My eyes remained closed as Hamal's weight suddenly fell beside me. He tucked a hair behind my ear and listened as the other boy spoke.

"Stay here. I'll try to return soon. Don't even try to escape, by the way. There is no way out and you will only hurt yourselves. I have your wands anyways. The house elves will take care of you. Remember, don't try anything funny." Another crack and the boy was gone as well.

I opened my eyes and looked around. This room was bright and sunny and warm. I looked to Hamal for answers. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, Lucy, you've been out for three days. The place you woke up in was Azkaban prison. The Death Eaters were holding all of Harry Potter's friends there, but they didn't know either of us was there and they didn't bother to find out who you are. They already know who I am though. I don't know where we are now."

"Who were those people who brought us here?" I asked, tenderly, for I could already tell that Hamal was on edge.

"The Malfoys; horrible, pureblood loving gits who only care about status. The bad guys." I sat up next to Hamal and leaned against his shoulder. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. I stood, shakily and placed my hand on Hamal's shoulder for support. He held my hand in place and held the other arm out to catch me if I fell, but I just called out, loudly "Wick!"

A crack of apparation followed by my favorite house elf tumbling out of the air led to Wick grasping me around the middle, practically crying over me.

"Miss Lucy! Wick thought she would never see you again! Wick was so worried!" The rest seemed to be muddled up by her tears, but I gave her a hug then bent down to her height.

"Wick, I need your help. Can you apparate people in and out of here?"

Wick looked sadly into my face. "Wick is so sorry Miss Lucy, but Wick's powers could barely get her through the barrier by herself. The wards are strong on this Malfoy House."

"Wick; do you know where we are?" I asked, feeling the question on Hamal's mind as well as my own. Wick swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded softly.

"You are in Australia, Miss Lucy. The Malfoys own more than a few houses in many areas to use as hiddy-holes and meeting spots. They don't use this one often though. At least, as far as Wick knows; that only extends to her daughter and son, who work in the kitchens at Malfoy Manor."

This was news to me. I had no idea that Wick even had children, let alone a mate. But now was not the time for getting to know Wick even more. I would have time for that when Hamal and I got out of the Malfoy House. All of a sudden, Wick's eyes widened.

"Wick must leave you now, Miss Lucy, for the youngest Malfoy is home and will know if Wick is being here. Wick will try to visit again when she can. Please stay safe, Miss Lucy, please!" Wick disapparated once again, leaving behind nothing but some brushed up dust. Below, I heard Draco Malfoy pacing the floor until another crack signified the entrance of another Malfoy. Hamal and I sat down on the floor with our backs against the couch. But there was a new person as well.

"I will offer you a chance to join our side one more time, Miss Weasley. Give us the information you know and we will let you become one of us."

"No." A girl's hardened voice answered the icy one. I knew who she was. Ginny Weasley, only a year above me in school, girlfriend of Harry Potter. No wonder Malfoy wanted her on his side so badly.

"You really don't have any other choice."

"I am a free person."

"Not really."

"The answer is still no."

"That is not for you to decide."

"Please, just don't…" I heard panic entering her voice.

"It's too late for that. Just sit still."

"HOW CAN I JUST SIT STILL?!?! HELP!!! HELP!!!!" I could hear her tears and felt my own start to slide down my face, but I was powerless against the magic the Malfoys had over me. Hamal tucked me into his side as we listened to the girl screaming below us. Ginny didn't even know we were there. The thing that stung the most was that I could tell that she felt utterly alone in the world at that very moment. I hoped for her safety with all my heart.

"No one will hear you. No one can help you. You are all alone, now. OBLITERATE!!!"

At least she wasn't dead. I was still crying by the time Draco Malfoy carried Ginny Weasley upstairs with his father long gone again. He looked at us and sighed. Hamal was glaring at him over the top of my head.

"I am truly sorry about this. My father is being unreasonable. Please, I don't want to cause you any more harm."

I saw Hamal's jaw tighten as he stood while the Malfoy boy placed Ginny down on a bed on the other side of the room. When he turned around, he came face-to-face with Hamal Black.

"Any more harm? Any more harm?! WHAT MORE HARM COULD YOU POSSIBLY CAUSE US?! BOTH I AND MY FRIEND OVER THERE ARE ORPHANS BECAUSE OF THIS WAR!! GINNY WEASLEY HAS BEEN RIPPED AWAY FROM HER FAMILY AND FRIENDS WHO PROBABLY THINK SHE IS DEAD NOW AND YOU WANT TO NOT CAUSE ANYMORE HARM?!?!"

I watched all this in fear for Hamal now. His face was bright red from yelling and his fists were clenched. Draco Malfoy took this with a straight face, but his eyes burned in anger. I watched as Draco's hand twitched towards his wand a few times before I got up and grasped Hamal's elbow, pulling him back from the blonde boy. Draco grabbed on to Ginny Weasley, propping her upright and threw one last glare at the pair of us.

"You'll soon learn, Hamal Black, and you too, Lucy Lupin, that I am not one to be messed with, but I will join your side if necessary. Again, I hope you stay within the confines of this house, unless you wish to suffer the consequences." With that he turned on the spot and vanished towing Ginny Weasley behind him.

I was left with another panic attack. How did he know who I was? Did he also know that my last name was Potter? Oh, what if he went after the Weasleys because they knew who I was, at least Bill and Fleur did? I was hyperventilating for a while before I realized Hamal was trying to calm me down. I had spaced off again.

"Breathe, Luce, slowly, slowly. Calm down, I'm sure Ginny will be ok and us too! We'll get out of this, we just need an out. Breathe, slowly, Lucy, slowly."

Hamal's worry decreased as my breathing evened out. I smiled shakily eventually and looked back up at him. His bright brown eyes darted around my face, checking to make sure I was ok.

"I'm fine now," I said, patting his hand, which rested on my knee. "Really."

He exhaled. "You really know how to worry a guy, Lucy."

"You really know how to comfort a girl, Hamal."

"I'll take that as thanks."

"So what do we do now?"

Hamal smiled slyly and went over to my backpack, unzipping one of the pockets. "They searched through it before giving it back to me, leaving mostly everything except some of the rarer potion ingredients. Our clothes and especially the books were left though."

"What are you saying?" I asked, crawling over to him.

Hamal pulled a book out of the bag. "I'm saying, we are going to be here for a while and I have some ideas about what to do with our time."

I looked at the cover of the book in his hands. It was a book on how to become an animagus. I smiled back at Hamal and nodded my head in acceptance.

**A/N: New contest: try to figure out what form Hamal's animagus will take. I haven't given any hints in the story, but you all are a smart bunch. I'm sure you will be able to_ name_ it soon enough. Review with your guesses. Correct ones get a chapter dedication!**


	7. My Owl

**A/N: Yea! Harry's POV. I'll shut up now so you can read**

**My Owl**

Harry's POV

I sat in the Weasley's kitchen, feeling utterly at home. Ginny sat tucked into my side and Ron and Hermione sat across the table from us. Behind them, Molly was scrubbing some pans. George and Angelina were sitting in the other room, playing with Teddy and Victoire, practicing for their imminent parenthood. Angelina was due in a little less than five months. Arthur, Bill and Percy were both in London and Charlie was back in Romania. Audrey and Fleur had come over for the day, though and there were several important things that needed discussing. It seemed as though almost everyone had news of some sort.

"I'm just so excited for George and Angelina," Molly said yet again. "Twins! Oh, they will have their hands full. Fleur, are you are Bill planning on having anymore soon?"

"Oh, no, we are just so 'appy with Victoire and we would need a bigger place to stay een if we 'ad another baby," replied Fleur, listening into the other room as Victoire giggled. I realized it was the first time in a month that almost everyone would be getting together. Ever since we had gotten Ginny back and announced their engagement. I looked over at my best friends. They seemed to have something they wanted to say. Finally, after a few more conversation attempts, Hermione burst.

"Oh, Ron, can't we just tell them now? I cannot stand it any longer!"

Ron sighed, but smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Fine, you would anyways without my permission."

Hermione grinned and thrust her hand forward, revealing a modest golden band with a circular diamond in the middle and small pale sapphires on either side. All the girls exploded at once with screams of joy. Angelina joined in after coming in to see what the fuss was about. Hermione started repeating the story of how Ron proposed and I started to space out. Ron was grinning like a fool and holding Hermione's hand under the table. I let them have their moment, not wanting to steal it away, and slipped out of the room. Kingsley had asked me to owl him about auror training or Hogwarts and now was as good a time as any.

I reached the room I was sharing with Ron, as we were the only two men not married in the house. After composing my letter to Kingsley accepting his offer for auror training in the fall, I walked up to the Weasley's small owlry and saw only one owl left. He was a little fluttery thing, brown and white speckled and he looked excited to see me. I outstretched my arm and he lit upon it. I had never seen this bird before. _Maybe he is George's new owl_, I thought, walking back down stairs to ask if I could borrow him.

When I got to the kitchen, everyone looked up.

"See, I told you he probably wandered off, Mum, no need to worry. Who's this?" Ginny got up and stroked the little owl on my arm.

"Dunno. I was about to ask if I could borrow him to owl Kingsley," I looked to Molly, who frowned.

"I don't think so, dear," she said, walking over to a drawer and opening it, carefully pulling out a sealed envelope. "I've tried sending mail by him before, but he won't leave. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, but he showed up here with this letter only a few days before you and Ginny came here for Christmas and he hasn't left since. Here's the letter." Molly handed me the letter as I set the owl on my shoulder. I opened the envelope and found it contained more than a letter. Inside was an entire minimized file, but I read the letter first. The handwriting looked familiar as I scanned the first few lines.

By the end, I had almost collapsed. I remembered her. Lucy had been in the DA and I even remembered Ron had one time commented on how much she looked like me. I couldn't believe it. I had a little sister? Why hadn't Remus told me about this? I realized at this point that the handwriting looked like my mother's, that's why it looked familiar. At this point, I must have been as white as a sheet because Ginny took one look at me a yelped.

"Harry?! What's wrong?" I shoved the letter into Ginny's hands and stood up, walking over to the sink for some water. Hermione and Ron read over her shoulder and then it was passed around the room. I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ginny smiling softly at me.

"Do you think it's true?" I asked this question. I heard papers rustling and looked further to see Hermione had enlarged the file and was sorting through the papers. We all waited with baited breath for a few moments before she looked up, smiling. Fleur looked startled as she put the letter down.

""Arry, I think we 'ave seen 'er. Bill and I. We were leaving for Christmas and we almost ran her over on ze street! She 'ad your eyes, 'Arry, she really did!" Fleur had met my sister? Why had she been in Tinworth? Is that where she lived?

"Had you ever seen her before then, Fleur?" I asked, needing to know more.

"No, I don't believe so. Tinworth is very small and Bill and I 'ave seen everyone there at least twice."

"Oh, Harry, I think it's really true. Lucy is your sister, oh, this is fantastic!" Hermione jumped up and hugged me. But a thought popped into my head.

"We have to find her," I decided. "She could be in danger from the remaining Death Eaters. Lestrange is still out there, and Avery and quite a few more. I need to talk to Kingsley about this." I grabbed my coat off the coat rack and pulled it on only to find Ginny ready to go to. The letter with the handwriting that looked like Lily's fluttered in her hand with the breeze from an open window. I thought about it for a moment then decided it would be better not to argue and just go with it. Ginny took my hand as we stepped into the fireplace and shot out in the Ministry a minute later.

I hurried along the corridors, pulling Ginny along with me. I hurried as fast as I could until I found the door to Kingsley's office. Inside I saw he was in a meeting with what looked to be the heads of the offices, including Arthur. I sighed and then hurdled down the hall to my right to the Library. Hermione had towed Ron and I to it one time before they had found Ginny, during which time, I had been thoroughly uninterested in it. Now, nothing seemed to be more necessary to me.

I reached the library and saw the magical computers sitting in their shelves. I went over to one and sat down. As I typed in Lucy's name, Ginny pulled up a chair. I tried Lucy Lily Lupin first.

Results came up of Hogwarts registration, sorting, O.W.L. results and N.E.W.T. results. There were records of her wrongdoing at Hogwarts by Umbridge and Snape and a handful of other teachers, like the Carrows. Lastly, I found out she had left Hogwarts to be home-schooled in 1998, following Voldemort's defeat. I looked up Lucy Lily Potter next.

Only one thing of significance came up: her birth certificate. Her parents were labeled as James Harold Potter and Lily Evans Potter, born on April 20, 1982. Her godparent was Sirius Orion Black, but her legal guardian was Remus John Lupin. So it was true then. Harry had a little sister. Ginny read everything over his shoulder.

"Do you still want to talk to Kingsley?" she asked. I printed out all of Lucy's school records and her birth certificate before answering.

"Yes, I have to figure out where she is before," I replied, swallowing nervously. "Before they do."

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. But still the same contest as the previous chapter! What is Hamal's animagus? And now you get two guesses, one for each chapter! Review mucho!**


	8. My Location

**A/N: Umm, hi, this is Lucy Potter. So, I got sent this story and the profile page and I guess the author is gone for a while. So, I'll be updating for a while. She gave me the entire story, after I asked her to write it. I actually was the one who told her about when Harry and Ginny lost their memories. In case you're wondering, I'm writing this during your time. I'm 27 now and, well, life's good, I'll just stick with that. I don't wanna ruin anything. ;) Ok, keep reading because I know you want to know my story.**

**Oh, and of course, this is my super awesome chapter dedication to Elizabeth M. Kelli, who is as amazing as one of Hogwarts' kitchens' Patronus Hot Chocolates, guarenteed to have the same effects as a patronus as far as your happy feelings go. And trust me, they're amazing!**

**My Location**

Harry POV again

Kingsley's meeting was over when Ginny and I had darted back to his office. Arthur was still in there, but I figured he would find out sooner or later anyways, so it was fine if he was in the office as well. I burst through the door, with Ginny right next to me. Arthur looked up, startled. Kingsley smiled at my presence.

"Harry! I thought you were just going to send an owl, but I always welcome your company. Please, have a seat. Nice to see you as well, Ginerva." Kingsley pulled out a seat, but I remained standing.

"Minister, did you realize that I have a sister?" I decided going straight to the point would be the best. Kingsley scrutinized me while Arthur's face dropped.

"Harry? How would it even be possible for you to have a sister? Lily was never pregnant before or after you were born and before she died-?"

"But she was pregnant when she died," I said, placing the file on Kingsley's desk. "Did anyone realize where Remus was all those years before he started teaching at Hogwarts? He said he was in hiding, but do you know for sure where he was?"

"Yes," replied Kingsley looking through the file and Lucy's school records. "He spent most of the time on the outskirts of a small town in Cornwall called, oh, what was that name?"

"Redruth!" I cried, taking the letter out of my pocket. "He was in Redruth wasn't he? He raised my kid sister in Redruth after magically removing her from my mother after Lily died. Her name is Lucy and now, I'm worried about her. There are still Death Eaters out there. Now, with your permission, I'd like a warrant to search the house in Redruth. I need to find my sister."

Kingsley looked me over again. I handed Arthur the letter so he could see for himself the slanted handwriting that looked so much like Lily's and watched as his eyes widened. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kingsley nodded.

"Take some friends with you when you go."

*******

I saw the house come into my view and signaled for the others to follow my lead. I went with the people I knew best, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny, plus the owl. All six of us dove down on our brooms to a sprawling mansion in Godric's Hollow. I hadn't realized that this was where she lived until I looked at the map of the outskirts of Redruth a day previous. The house was big, but not a mansion. Like a place I would want to raise my kids someday. Mine and Ginny's kids.

We all landed in the front yard, seeing no one in the immediate vicinity. Leaving the owl with the brooms and with wands out, we trekked into the house only to be stopped by an alarm blaring.

"Argh! Hermione! Turn it off, please!" I yelled over the white noise. She walked over to the box on the inside of the entrance way and cast a spell at it, but that only succeeded in removing the blasted box from the wall. Ron sighed and went over, finally killing the thing by stomping on it. In bits, it finally stopped going off. We all released our ears and gave each room a once over for people hiding. Finding none, we met back in entrance hall.

"So, how are we going to split this up?" asked Ron, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Umm, Ginny, Luna and I will take the first floor and Ron, Hermione and Neville take the second?" I volunteered.

"Sounds good," said Ginny, starting off towards the living room. "C'mon Luna, maybe we'll find something interesting over here."

Everyone set off in different directions and I was left to pick through the parlor to the left of the hall. I had made it through both that room and the kitchen, looking for any sign of my sister before I heard Hermione scream upstairs. I dropped the books in my hands and sprinted up the stairs to where Hermione's voice was coming from. Ron and Neville had beaten me to her and both looked confused when they saw her. Hermione looked up as the door banged open again and her eyes lit up when they saw me.

"Harry! Harry! Oh, I've found out where she went! I know where Lucy is!" Hermione waved some paper in front of me and I hurried forward and took the papers from her hands. On them, was a note to someone named Wick and some information of a Hamal Sirius Black, son of Sirius Orion Black. Sirius had a son? Who he apparently didn't know about? I turned around and spoke to the now full room.

"Off to Tinworth."

*******

After sending two of the extra owls from the owlry in Lucy's house to Kingsley and the Weasleys and fitting as much as possible about Hamal Black into the mystical purple beaded bag of Hermione's, we hopped on our brooms and set off to Tinworth, only stopping once to sleep, then left early the next day. Tinworth looked even better than it had when Ron, Hermione and I had been on the run. The sky was growing darker by minute and by the time we found the house; the sun was halfway down in the sky. I looked over the water and saw the sun send sparkles across the water as it finally set, leaving behind a strip of purple that changed to navy blue, speckled with stars.

We made it through Hamal's home without any incidents and decided to camp out there after finding no hidden death eaters. With sleeping bags set up, we all chose our spots and went to sleep one by one. Ginny and I were the last ones awake, but eventually she fell asleep too, and I was left to stare at a wall and trying to get past the insomnia. Finally, I figured out a way.

_Dear Lucy_, I began, after finding some parchment and a quill. _Hi, it's your big brother, Harry. I'm writing this from Hamal Black's house. Yes, I know about Hamal and I know about you and how you're my sister and I'm fine with it. Happy, in fact, to know that you live and that I have a family out there other than the people I was raised by._

_Look, there's a reason I'm writing to you, Lucy. I'm worried about you. There are still Death Eaters out there who are against the Potters and the Blacks and may try to hunt down you and Hamal. As far as I know, you are safe. But that might not be the case, as I don't know much. I'm trying to find you, Lucy, so that I can keep you safe. And I won't stop looking until I find you. Can you believe I already feel this protective of you and we haven't met officially yet? Its love, I guess, Dumbledore's magic solution. I'll tell you all about him and my life when I find you. _

_So, I'm sending your owl back to you. Puck, his name is. Just so you know, I've got the entire Ministry of magic out looking for you and all my friends and contacts in multiple countries including France, Italy, Spain, Ireland, Bulgaria and the United States. I'll find you Lucy, especially if you are in trouble somewhere. If not, then write back and tell me where to come get you. If you are in trouble, then write back and tell me where to come get you. Either way, I'm coming to get you._

_By the way, if you see Draco Malfoy, he recently turned double agent, spying on the bad guys for us. Tell him who you are and he will probably help you as best he can. No promises on him, though, but I think he is trustworthy. Some other people you can trust: Anyone with the last name Weasley, especially Ron and Ginny, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbott, Ernie McMillan, Emer, Evander, Tristan and Kennedy Warwick, Any Hogwarts professor, the list goes on and on. _

_Please Lucy, just get in contact with me so I don't have to worry about you as much. I just need to know that you're safe, Lucy; so again, please, try to find me._

_Love, your big brother,_

_Harry_

I attached the letter to Puck's leg and released him into the night. When I fell asleep a few minutes later, I felt like I was one step closer to finding my sister.

**L/N (AKA Lucy Note): You know, I still have that note. I save everything. I'm a bit obsessive about it. But its not like I have it just lying around. I keep scrapbook like things with every important piece of paper from the year for each year. I started the year I found Harry so I could keep track of all documents Uncle Remus left me. Since then, well I just seem to keep adding more important events every year. **

**Just so you know, it took Lyla Ride a while to find me. That's why I've only started commentating now. I live in America now, in New York City. It's nice and winter time right now and the snow is beautiful just like, oh, wait, I can't give anything away. Anywho, go on to the next chapter after you review. It's the right thing to do after all.**


	9. My Practice Makes Perfect

**L/N: Hi, it's Lucy again. So, I got the a-okay from Lyla to tell you what I do for a living now, as that shouldn't affect the story too much. I'm a wandmaker in America. It's a branch of Ollivander's in New York City. The school where they educate our young witches and wizards is somewhere in the middle of the Appalachians (in West Virginia, I believe) and it's where, oh, wait, no clearance to give that one away. Well, I'll be sending, ugh, nope, can't give that away either. Ok, let's just stick with it's a lovely school and I visit there often when I'm not working or helping at.... darn, I really wish this story would get on so I could tell you wonderful readers what's going on now. But I can't, so keep reading!**

**My Practice Makes Perfect**

Lucy POV

I felt the warm heat surge through me as I concentrated. My hair felt fleecier and my hands and feet felt harder. Across from me, Hamal was already in Ram-mode. His ram had massive horns and pawed the ground in anxiousness. I felt his thoughts in my mind.

Ok, I should probably explain a few things. First off, right now, we are practicing our animagus forms. We have been here seven and a half months and we have both transformed into our animals multiple times, it just takes a while. Secondly, yes, we can here each others thoughts. About four months ago, we used magic to establish a permanent connection between each others brains. A bond that Hamal claims will be useful.

So, now I am trying to transform into a lamb, my form, while Hamal paces about the Malfoy's pad. Finally, I feel fur developing all over my body and my height shrinks to the size of a small dog. The urge I feel to walk on all four legs is so unbearable, I give in and I let out a feeble bleat to Hamal to let him know I am done transforming. I trot around the room for a few seconds before stopping in front of Hamal while he looks me up and down to make sure I haven't forgotten to transform any part of me. I know he thinks I look adorable. I've heard it in his thoughts, not that he knows that.

I hear a lot of Hamal's thoughts that he doesn't want me to hear, just like he probably hears quite a few of mine. The connection is only open when both of us want it to be, but if one wants it open, the other feels it. There is also always a pulsing kind of heart monitor that alerts you to the other person's well-being. But when the connection is open, no thought that crosses your mind is private.

I turned in a circle and then faced Hamal again.

_I was faster this time, _I thought, smugly.

_But I'm still faster than you, Lamb._ He was smirking in my head.

_That's only because you were practicing longer. You know, I don't really want to get into this. How about we talk about our escape plan again?_

_Good idea. Ok, how does it begin again?_ Hamal was smart, but forgetful. I was about to tell him, or think it to him, but a loud crash sounded against the window. I looked over my shoulder and immediately changed back to human form. It was easier to do that than change to sheep form.

I opened the window and found a small brown and white speckled owl hovering outside. I cried out in happiness.

"Puck!" I exclaimed, hugging the owl in my arms. My little owl hooted happily in response and nipped my ear as I put him on my shoulder. He tugged on my coal-black hair as I crossed to where Hamal was rising from all-fours. He stared at my owl curiously.

"I'm guessing this is the infamous Puck? Owl extrodinaire?" Hamal allowed his finger to be nibbled as Puck's way of greeting.

"Yes, it is. Oh, Puck, I'm so glad to see you!" I stroked his beak and he nuzzled my hand. Then, like a light bulb above his head went on suddenly, he remembered something and held his leg out for me to remove the scroll of parchment from. I took it with trembling fingers, placing Puck on a nearby table as I sat down in the comfiest chair. Hamal stood over top of my chair, hands on my shoulders, as I read him the letter from my brother out loud. When I got to the part about Draco Malfoy, he all but choked on his own spit. I made it to the end before almost passing out from happiness. Hamal spoke first.

"Draco Malfoy? As in the swine that locked us up in Azkaban and is currently keeping us prisoner here? Dear Merlin, really?!" Hamal continued ranting under his breath and pacing until I finally had to stand in front of him to stop him.

"Hamal, wait! What if what Harry wrote is true? Which it probably is. Uncle Remus said he trusted Harry with his life! Please, if Uncle Remus trusts Harry, then I do too, which means I trust Draco Malfoy. We haven't even seen Draco recently, which means he probably hasn't had a chance to tell us who he really is." I was thunderstruck that I was defending our jailer, but before I had a chance to examine it further, a pop of apparation sounded downstairs. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Please, Hamal, let's trust him. He could be our only way out." I placed a hand on Hamal's arm.

"But what happens when we get out, Lucy?" asked Hamal, looking angry.

"Well, I suppose we go back to our lives and we go get our jobs and live, basically."

"Lucy, listen to me," said Hamal, taking her hands. "Once you're out of here, you have a whole new family to enjoy. A brother and his adoptive family and everything. But right now, you are the only person I even start to consider for family, Lucy. Promise me, once we get out of here, you'll still be in my life, Lamb."

I hugged Hamal close and his arms constricted around my waist. I whispered in his ear. "Of course Hamal. You're part of my family now too. Forever."

I heard a knock at the door and released Hamal, wiping the tears that had started to form at the corners of my eyes. "Come in!"

Draco Malfoy's blonde head sauntered into the room. "Hello again Mr. Black, Miss Lupin."

"Malfoy," nodded Hamal, placing a restraining arm on my own, but that didn't stop me.

"Draco, what side are you on?" I asked stepping slightly closer to him.

"Luce," cautioned Hamal.

Draco looked amused. "I would think it would be obvious. I am on the side of the Dark Lord. Harry Potter is all but defeated. He isn't even helping the war right now. He is just looking for his newly discovered long-lost cousin or something that seems to have gone missing."

"Wow," I said, sidling up to Draco. "You know, I don't think I could do it. Help the Dark Lord, I mean. It all seems so risky and dangerous." I placed a hand on his arm for effect. Behind me, I felt Hamal's eyes boring into the back of my head. Mentally I was gagging at the very thought of flirting with the enemy, but it had to be done if we were ever going to get out of here. Draco eyed me with curiosity.

"You have got to be kidding me?" he snorted. I tried to organize my face into something that looked abashed.

"Why would I kid about something like this?" I batted my eyes innocently. "You know what I really don't think I could stand. The betrayal. Of my friends on Harry Potter's side. Of the wizarding community that helped me learn. Of innocent humans and other creatures whose lives I took." My eyes pierced his own and I watched something crack in him.

"Fine! I give up!" He cried, flinging me from him. I toppled backwards from him into Hamal's arms. "How did you know?! How did you know that I no longer support my father?! Huh?! Tell me!!" He roared at me, grasping the front of my shirt, but Hamal stepped between us.

"That's enough right there! We'll tell you if you promise to help us escape. We know what side you are really for and you'll prove it to us right now. Who is Harry Potter looking for?" Draco released me and I fell backwards again, but landed on the couch this time. Hamal was by me in an instant, looking me over for major injuries.

"I'm fine," I murmured, placing a hand on the side of his face. "Really."

Hamal sighed and gently took my hand, without being obvious about it. I could tell Hamal had grown protective of me over the past months, but I had never really questioned it. I only attributed it to the growing closeness; we knew practically everything about each other now. I rubbed his knuckles with my thumb as Draco sat down across from us.

"My word is my bond and you have my word that I will help free you. Harry Potter is looking for his long lost sister and is employing every friend and introduction he has ever had to find her. Now, how did you know about my new allegiance?"

I sighed and squeezed Hamal's hand tightly. If I told him my secret, there was no going back.

"Look, Draco, there is a secret I have been keeping form you and once I tell you, it will explain everything." Draco looked intrigued, so I continued. "The reason we know everything is because Harry Potter himself told us, or, rather, wrote us. You see, Draco, he's my brother. My name, in actuality, is Lucy Lily Potter. I'm Harry Potter's sister." It felt so amazing to have all of this off my chest that I smiled before looking at Draco Malfoy, our new ally.

He looked almost in tears and maddened all at once. He ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up even more and stood, pacing to the window. After running his hands through his hair some more times, then turned back to us on the couch, looking deranged.

"Harry is going to kill me when he finds out about you. He has been scouring the country for two weeks now and all this time, I've had her, his baby sister, here, in America, for seven months now. And with the son of Sirius Black, no less. He is absolutely going to kill me!" Draco muttered to himself for awhile more before dropping into the chair he started out in. Hamal rubbed my hand for confidence before speaking.

**L/N: So has Draco actually changed? Or is he just worried for his own safety and joined the side that seemed the strongest, like Peter Pettigrew did to my grandfather? I think Harry's side is the strongest, but because they have love and Voldemort's has hate. By the way, at this point in the story, it is almost September. **

**Oh, and how did you feel about my flirtation with Draco? :) I thought at the time it was the only way out of that place and I was kind of right. And I thought you should know that while I am two years younger than Harry, Hamal and Harry are a little over a year apart (Hamal was born in November of 1981). Please review! You know you want to! ;)**


	10. My Journey Home

**L/N: Ok, still me here. So, just a refresher, because it has been a while since I updated, Hamal and I are animagus, Harry and company are searching for us and Draco has turned to the good side and might be helping us try to escape. By the way, you are about to read the most stressful part in my life so far, besides the night Uncle Remus was at the Battle when he died. I had no idea if he was alright or not, or Tonks, or anyone. I'm going to stop babbling now. **

**Oh, and the chapter is in Hamal's Point of View, just so you know.**

**My Journey Home**

Hamal POV

"Draco, if you want to have Harry's favor, you need to help us out of here as soon as possible. Harry said in his letter that we could trust you. We want to trust him and we want to trust you, but you are going to have to prove it to us and to him. Help us Draco, help us escape."

I felt desperate, but not for my safety, but for hers. Somehow, I had fallen into at least deep like with Lucy. She was smart and witty and beautiful and amazing. She flung her wavy thick hair over her shoulder and looked at me with a worried look in her eyes. Her eyes. They were green, perfectly, naturally green. She said she got them from her mother. I thanked her mother every time I looked in them. Draco sighed, bringing me back from Lucy.

"Ok, I know how to help you guys, but it is going to take some stealth on your part. I can get your wands and your other things back. I can also leave some doors open, but after that, you have to run. Hide somewhere, anywhere and make your way to Harry. Only he can really protect you two misfits now. Tonight at 10, be prepared to get out. You have 5 hours to get ready. I suggest you use that time wisely."

*******

After hitting the books for four and a half hours, we felt sufficiently prepared. Both of us had studied protection and defense spells and also some hexes and attack spells, just in case. With everything packed, Lucy sent her bird out the window with our message attached to its leg. At least the bird would make it if we didn't.

Our plan involved basically ducking and running through security. Apparently, the wards around the house protected from broom, apparation, flooing and portkeys, but you could just simply walk through the wards and be in outside the house. Our leaving would cost significant amounts of money, as we were on an island, but we could afford it. Flying from Hawaii to Otterly St. Catchpole was no short journey after all. We would immediately get off the island though, because the sooner we were under Harry Potter's protection, the better off we would be. They would start hunting us as soon as they realized we were gone. We had sent the bird to Draco first, where it would get out wands, and then continue to Harry. Basically, it was a dash to the airport, followed by many plane stops and a journey to the Weasley house, the last known location of Lucy's brother.

At precisely 10 o'clock, Lucy and I exited the house. I relished in the opportunity to grasp her hand for an extended period of time. She had said it made her feel better to have my hand in hers and I accepted her hand for the entire journey, or at least as long as she needed it. Our minds were open to each other then so we could communicate silently.

Stealth-like across the grounds, we each breathed a sigh of relief as we made it through the barriers. Then we ran. We sprinted to the nearest town and asked for directions to the airport. Lucy acted like we were a young, lost couple on our honeymoon and I played along, simply nodding. After gaining directions, we found an abandoned field and used the one broom we had left. Lucy got on first, then me behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my hands over her own tiny ones. I watched her blush in the moonlight, loving the fact that I was the one who caused it.

We kicked off into the air, trying not to waste any time. I gently touched her foot with my own, causing her to jump. I leaned against her back and whispered in her ear.

"Calm down, Lucy, no need to fall off the broom."

"I'm sorry I'm vigilant. Only worrying about our lives, you know." She leaned forward, away from me. I had hurt her feelings a little. I had learned so much about Lucy over the past months. One of her most outstanding qualities was her pride, which also made her obdurately loyal. I loved her for that.

"I'm sorry, Lamb. How can I make it up to you?" She turned and looked back at me and smirked.

"I'll think of a way," she said, leaning back against me. "You know, you're a very comfy person. I could lean against you all night."

"Feel free. I'm yours for the evening." Lucy chuckled and tilted her head to lean it against my shoulder. I could smell her amazing hair and felt as though I was on a high from it until we landed behind the airport and she took my source away from me. I sighed as the midnight struck but quickly followed Lucy into the airport.

At the front desk, a pretty middle-aged Hawaiian woman smiled her pearly whites at us. "How may I help you?" she asked, looking at our only bag, Lucy's grimy backpack.

"Hi, two tickets to London please." Lucy reached into her bag and removed a wallet, unclipping some funny green bills. The lady seemed reluctant to help us, but eventually Lucy had everything paid for, right up to the first-class seats in the front of the plane.

"Will your bag be carry-on or luggage?" she asked, handing us our tickets for a 1 am plane. It was already 12:30.

"Carry-on and thanks for the help," Called Lucy, already starting to retreat.

"Have a nice flight!" cried the lady to us.

After rushing through security (it turns out Lucy's backpack had a charm on it to make it look like a normal Muggle bag when passed through an x-ray), we made our flight as they were closing the door. Seated and tired, we took off into the sky. Lucy looked about ready to fall over as her head found my shoulder. I wound my arm around her and she tucked nicely into my side. I turned off our light and leaned my cheek on top of her head. That's how we fell asleep, Lucy and me. Together and, at least for now, with our family.

**L/N: You know, I don't know at what point Hamal and I realized we liked each other, but I think it was a few months into our stay at Malfoy Paradise. I remember I thinking I probably only liked him out of convience, but I knew deep down it was more than that. **

**And just a fair warning in advance, the next chapter will be VERY lovey dovey. But I think it's adorable.**


	11. My Desire

**L/N: This chapter is short, but I think you guys will like it. Or not. This story doesn't have very many reviews or followers yet. Oh well. I just wanted the story to be out there. Now, back to Hamal and I.**

**My Desire**

Lucy POV

The fog of London passed the plane windows as we descended. On my right, Hamal tried to get a glimpse over my shoulder, but he was too busy staring at me. I know, I felt vain saying that, but the boy's got it bad for me. I guess spending seven months with the same girl will do that to a guy. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the strip of land we were landing on. The lights blinked on the runway. It was 7 pm here, but I had no idea what day it was and neither did Hamal. All I knew was I felt jet-lagged and almost 10 hours ahead of what time I felt it should be.

After landing and going through more security, we found a lovely alley from which we took off. We decided to stop in whatever town we felt like stopping at along the way. It turned out we made it all the way to Otterly St. Catchpole before passing out from utter exhaustion. There we found a small pub to spend the night, again bluffing our status as newlyweds on our way to Dublin this time. Finally, showered and changed into pajamas, I sprawled on the bed I was sharing with Hamal. Not like that, I know what you all were waggling your eyebrows about!

Hamal lay down next to me and put his hands under his head. I felt him trying to say something, but he just couldn't spit it out. Finally, he turned on his side to look at me.

"What happens next, Lucy? Were only steps away from our destination literally, but I still have no where to go after that"

I thought before answering. "I really don't know, Hamal. What do you want to happen next?" I saw his smoldering eyes and knew what he wanted. And, for the first time, I considered it. How did I feel about Hamal? But before I could question further, Hamal had taken my hand and began to speak.

"Lucy, I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand all the time and talk to you about nothing for hours. I want to protect you from the world even though I know I can't protect you from everything, but I want to be there for you when I can't. I want you to feel the same way about me that I feel about you. Lamb, I want to hold you close every night and touch your hair and look into your eyes and just be with you. I want to kiss you Lucy."

Hamal leaned over and I let him brush his lips against mine. I felt the electricity in the air as he pillowed my head and rubbed his hand in small circles on my waist, slowly pulling me closer. I twined my arms around his neck, but something still didn't feel right. I tried leaning into the kiss more. I let my feelings for Hamal surface, realizing that I had wanted him to kiss me for some months now. But I broke apart as his hand rubbed against the bare skin of my stomach. I pushed my hands against his chest to put a little breathing distance between us. He looked confused and hurt.

"I'm sorry Hamal. I like you, I really do. I like you like you like me. But I just have so many things to sort out still. I don't think I could deal with even liking another person more than I like myself until everything is in place." I searched his honey brown eyes, seeing heartbreak in them. I reached out and cupped his face. He leaned against my palm, kissing the heel of my hand before focusing on my face again. "I'm truly sorry."

"Lamb, I'm sorry I can't be what you need right now."

"That's the thing!" I cried, rubbing his cheek. "You're exactly what I need. But right now, I need you to be my friend. Can you do that?"

"I can be whatever you need spy, gossip, an ear to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, a boyfriend, a lover. But most of all, I'll always be your friend, Lucy Potter."

I smiled and kissed his forehead good night, turning over for the night. Hamal sighed next to me. I decided to give him something. I scooted back until I was leaning completely against him; then turned over again, so that we were facing each other again. I kissed him sweetly on the lips then snuggled down, lifting his arms around me. I brushed my feet against his, feeling his rub mine as well. He pulled me even closer to him and I wrapped arms around his waist. That's how we fell asleep, together, forever.

**L/N: Short and sweet, like I promised. I feel like it explained every thing, but if you are still confused, hit that nifty review button down there, and I will fill you in. **


	12. My Burrow

**L/N: Sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter. I was busy helping out some of my friends. Anyways, this is kind of a really important chapter. Actually, it is a really important chapter, so you should definitely read it, then tell me what you think. I always like hearing from you guys. :) **

**My Burrow**

After waking up the next morning, limbs wrapped around each other, I decided to not mention last night and Hamal didn't speak of it either. We only discussed how to get to the Weasleys. Our only plan we could think of was simply walk up to the front door, hoping the wards didn't blast us to Paris. So we packed up and wandered up the hill until we found a rickety house that seemed entirely supported by magic.

There was a small garden that looked well-kept, but the remaining yard was strewn with mostly Muggle objects and a few chairs and tables for sitting. Beyond that, there was an orchard which looked absolutely fantastic for playing Quidditch in. The house was large and in the front yard, two small children played, one looking to be a little over two years old, the other a little under a year. The elder, a boy with flamboyant hair, kept running back and forth bringing objects back to the younger while an older lady watched over them lovingly. I felt nerves as I was about to meet the adoptive family of my brother, but decided to simply grab Hamal's hand and walk up to the fence. This is what I did.

At the fence, we waited until the woman spotted us. Her robes were patched and her hair was in a messy knot, but I knew better than to judge by appearances. Her eyes had a motherly quality to them. It was like an automatic kindness to anyone who was kind to her. She smiled curiously at us.

"Hello there! Can I help you? Are you lost?" she approached the fence, shooing the children into the house. They scampered off, but I saw them poking their heads through the window, watching us.

"Umm, yes, this is the Weasley house? Right?" I asked, trying to seem innocent. I didn't want to come off as rude or anything when these people could help me.

"Why yes, it is. Are you one of those Muggle salespeople, or something?" she seemed taken aback that we knew it was the Weasley house.

"No, umm, let me tell you a little bit about us, though. We've been trying to get here for a long time now. I'm looking for my brother."

"What are your names?" asked Mrs. Weasley, looking utterly surprised now.

"This is Hamal Black and I am Lucy Potter, Harry's sister. Please, do you know where my brother is?"

Mrs. Weasley was smiling greatly now. There were tears in her eyes as she came closer. She looked hesitant, but then stopped as she realized something. "Please, wait right here. I need to get something."

She bustled into the house and then returned carrying a vial of opaque liquid. Veritiserum. She also had two glasses of water, into which she placed a drop each of veritiserum. Then she gave us each a glass and spoke as we drank.

"I don't doubt your story, but this is almost standard procedure. You understand with the Death Eaters out there. Now, Lucy, what is your full name and relation to Harry Potter."

It was a curious sensation that washed through my body as I drank. Calm, yet forceful. I felt the need to tell the truth. "My name Lucy Lily Potter, previously Lucy Lily Lupin. I used that name to disguise my heritage from Voldemort and Death Eaters, in accordance with the wishes of my deceased legal guardian, Remus John Lupin. I am Harry Potter's sister, born to Lily Evans Potter and James Harold Potter on April 20th, 1982. I am 18 years old now."

"Very good. Now you, Hamal; full name and parents and siblings, please."

Hamal took a deep breath and squeezed my hand before speaking. "My name is Hamal Orion Black. I was born to Sirius Orion Black and Olivia Penelope John, illegitimately. I was raised by my mother and my father had no knowledge of my existence as I was born after he was sent to Azkaban. I have two siblings, twins, both younger, both girls. They are only eight now and I haven't seen them since before my mother died a year and a half ago. They were taken into wizarding foster care at the time of her death. Since I was 17 at the time, they allowed me to remain on my own, but not take care of my sisters. I am 19 now."

Mrs. Weasley looked heartbroken at this statement. "Where are they now Hamal?"

"I honestly do not know." I heard the sadness in Hamal's voice just as I had the first time he told me about his sisters, Penelope and Olivia, named after his mother. He had loved them dearly and he was just about to go looking for them when he was kidnapped along with me. I squeezed his hand as Mrs. Weasley dabbed at the corners of her eyes. Then she tried to smile bravely and hugged us both, like we were family already.

"Well, c'mon inside. Now I'll add your signatures to the wards so you can come and go as you please. I do hope you'll stay here until Harry returns though. He is scouring the country for you as we speak. We need to hear your story too. Where have you two been all these months?"

We recounted our stories for her, showing proof of our claims with files and pictures. Once we finished, the door to the Weasley's home, called the Burrow according to Mrs. Weasley, opened to admit a lady with silvery blonde hair and a man with bright red hair.

"Mum! MUM! We're here for Victoire. Where are you guys?" called the man, entering the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on me.

"Bill, 'ave you found them-?" Fleur's words stopped in an instant when she saw me as well. Then she screamed.

"You are 'ere!! Oh, thank veelas!! I thought we would never find you!! Fleur looked utterly relieved at my well-being as Bill came up and shook my hand. After introducing Hamal and making sure the kids were ok, we told our story again as Mrs. Weasley made dinner. At the end, I had a question for everyone here, though.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I called into the kitchen as I played with the young boy.

"Call me Molly, Dear."

"Ok, then, Molly? Who is the little boy out here with the turquoise hair?" I handed him a kiddie broom which he rode around the room, giggling.

"I would think you would have recognized him, Lucy. That's Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son."

My heart stopped. Here he was, the small boy I had been searching for, in the same house as me for the first time since he was a newborn. The hair should have given him away immediately. Even as a baby, his favorite hair color had been that exact shade of bright blue. I smiled and looked at the little boy. He looked at me curiously.

"Are you ok, Woocy?" His slurred baby words didn't match the age in his eyes. He had seen the tears glittering in my eyes

"I'm fine, Teddy. I just found someone I haven't seen in a very, very long time is all."


	13. My Walking In

**L/N: So, I was only going to publish one chapter, but I figured these two went hand in hand, so two chapters it is! Enjoy!**

**My Walking In**

"Oh." Teddy went back to his broom as Hamal smiled at me from across the room where he was discussing Quidditch with Bill. Fleur came over to me and placed Victoire in my arms.

"Can you look after 'er for a minute? I must 'elp molly een the kitchen."

"Of course," I said, bouncing the baby in my arms. Over the next hour, more people came through the doors in singles and pairs, one usually bearing bright red hair. I was introduced to Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George and Angelina. When George and Angelina saw me, they looked at me in amusement.

"I remember you," said George, helping his wife sit down, her pregnant belly showing prominently through her robes. "You were in the DA, weren't you? My seventh year?"

"Yeah, I was. I bet you don't remember my name?" I challenged, smiling. George smiled back.

"Well it definitely began with one of the letters of the alphabet. Hi, I'm George Weasley. Excuse the missing ear. I got hungry on the way over here." I laughed at his joke and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Potter." The look on George's face was priceless. When Hamal introduced himself, the reaction was even better. His father had practically been George's idol while he was alive. Now Sirius' son was talking to George about the best pranks ever. I laughed all through dinner.

Other people came as well; Hagrid, Mr. Lovegood, the Woods, Oliver and Katie, the Jordans, Lee and Alicia and the Warwicks, Tristan, Kennedy and little Sophie, their six-month-old newborn. Once everyone was seated and introduced, Hamal and I recounted our story yet again, but to everyone at once. Once we reached dessert, the conversation had turned to how to tell Harry that Lucy was here.

"How about Charlie, George and I go find him while Dad and Perce stay at the ministry and keep us updated on his position. Meanwhile, Lucy and Hamal can stay here," Bill suggested. Molly agreed with him, but George didn't.

"I have to be here to help Angie get around."

"Oi! I am fine on my own. Go find Harry George!"

"Well, can't we just get a hold of them by owl or something?" asked Molly

"Mum, that could take days and we shouldn't just leave them out there for that long. There are Death Eaters out there!" cried Bill.

"Aren't they supposed to be home any day now anyways?" asked Lee.

"Yes, but that could take a while," said Oliver.

The conversation continued until I heard a door open quietly in the living room. Suspecting something, I crept out of the room, unnoticed by even Hamal. When I reached the living room, I found a group of people entering the room, not noticing my presence.

"Why are we being quiet?" asked a red-haired Ron Weasley, setting down his pack and stretching his long limbs.

"Because, they are in the middle of dinner, Ronald!" hissed Hermione Granger, brushing her hair out of her face.

"But Mum won't mind!" cried Ron.

"Seriously, Hermione, she'll just be pleased for our safety, not that we interrupted her meal." Ginny Weasley laid down her stuff on the stairs. Still, no one noticed me, leaning against the door frame.

"Ooh, I think my father's here!" cried Luna Lovegood, sweeping in. Neville Longbottom trudged in behind her, looking tired out.

"That's nice, Luna, but we won't get to see him unless this bitty over here allows us to enter the kitchen!" cried Ginny, collapsing on a couch.

"Gin, calm down!" said a voice from the doorway. "I doubt you missed your mother that badly. Merlin, it is pouring out there!"

I smiled as Harry Potter entered the room, shaking rain out of his hair. His stuff was soaked, but he quickly dried it using magic and his hair as well. It was all I could do to keep from going up to my brother and hugging him for the first time. But he saw me before I could move.

"Hello," he called to me, making everyone look at me. "I'm Harry, who're you?" I walked out of the shadows and watched as everyone took in my jet-black hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi, my name's Lucy. I'm your sister."

Harry smiled brightly at me and then moved forward and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back for a good few seconds before he released me, looking at my face. I noted the scar on his forehead and dried my tears on my shirt sleeve.

"Oh, Lucy, don't cry. Oh, Merlin, I'm so glad I found you! Lucy!" He cried picking me up and spinning me around the room, making me smile. I heard footsteps enter the room and the screams of Molly as she saw her sons and daughters, both legitimate and adoptive, in her living room. She embraced each new arrival, as did almost everyone else. Teddy yelled and latched onto Harry's back while Harry greeted everyone else. After pausing on Hamal to hug his godfather's son, Harry and everyone one of the travelers begged my story out of me for the final time that night.

It was during that night that almost everything fell into place. I had found my brother and a new family that insisted on calling them my own.

It turns out, Remus and Tonks had left me as Teddy's godmother, along with Harry as godfather. He was our responsibility now. Over the next few days, everything was sorted out. I went to live with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hamal used the money left to Harry by his father to buy a flat in London and gained a job at the ministry under Arthur. I rarely saw him for a while as he got settled into his new life and I into mine.

I found a job at Hogwarts, assistant to the headmistress. Over the next few months, kids went back to school; Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to their jobs, as did the rest of the Weasley clan. I babysat Teddy most of the day at Hogwarts. Once I got enough money (Harry also insisted on giving me half of the inheritance our parents had given him), I bought a flat in Hogsmeade and lived out there instead of apparating back to Godric's Hollow each night. The Hogwarts consumed my life. I was student-appointed-not-approved-by-me guidance counselor. Every student, it seemed, came to me with their problems. I formed study groups, changed schedules, substitute taught lessons, helped in the kitchens, kept kids in line, helped correct papers and made friends with the students. I loved it all though.

**L/N: The story does not end here, people!! There is more, I promise!!! Please review so that the author knows she is doing ok as a writer!!**


	14. My Summer Solstice Party

**A/N: I, Lyla Ride, have returned for the final four chapters. I figure I will publish two tonight and the last two maybe next week sometime. The last one leads right into one of my other stories (which you have to read to find out why!). Happy reading!**

**My Summer Solstice Party**

Before I knew it, almost 2 years had passed. School was out for summer holiday and I was back at the Weasley's house for a summer solstice party. Teddy was four, Victoire was two and a half and Angelina had had Fred and Roxy, both now a little over a year old. Both Fleur and Audrey had each had one more child, both girls, one named Dominique and the other named Molly. Harry and Ginny had been married for a little over a year now and had just had little James Potter and Ron and Hermione were getting married in August.

The June night was beautiful and it was just before sunset that we all were finally gathered in the Burrow's big backyard. I loved the Burrow now. It was where I'd spent my holidays for the past couple years after finding my big brother. I had been welcomed by everyone with open arms and Ginny was like the older sister I never had. Mrs. Weasley fussed over me constantly.

"You're 20 now dear!" she would tell me constantly. "You need to find a man!"

I smiled at my memories of this house, where I had had my past two birthday parties and watched a few weddings and seen little children running through the halls. It was a family home and I was glad I belonged here now.

I had been standing in the field to the west, watching the sun sink for quite some time before I heard a voice calling my name. Teddy ran towards me, Victoire not far behind. Those two were inseparable whenever they were together. I guessed they would become even closer as they went off to Hogwarts together. Goodness knows they were already following in their uncles' footsteps. Teddy magically lifted himself onto my back while I picked up the younger girl in my arms. He was going to be a powerful wizard some day.

"Grandma says it's time for dinner!" cried Teddy. "And there is treacle tart and pumpkin juice and everything!" Victoire clapped her hands and giggled at the thought. I smiled again, now carrying the two toddlers down to the Burrow's gated backyard.

As I walked into the small garden party, fairy lights twinkling, the first stars popping into view, I noticed more people who hadn't been there before.

"Aunt Woocy!" cried Fred and Roxy, running over to meet me, hugging my legs. With four small children successfully attached to my body, it was all I could do to keep form falling. George and Angelina rushed over with hugs and kisses for me and removed their children, then Harry took Teddy off my back and seated him down at the little kid table. Feeling her best friend more than 20 feet away from her, Victoire jumped out of my arms and closed the gap between them. I waved hi to the Scamanders, Luna and Rolf as they entered and the Longbottoms, Neville, Hannah and Neville's grandmother. Em and Evan, both on holiday from their jobs, sat laughing at a table with Lee and Alicia. As Kennedy brought Sophie to the kid's table, Tris joked with Charlie and Bill while Fleur and Audrey shared pregnancy horror stories with Molly. Arthur chatted with Hagrid and Mr. Lovegood while Ron and Hermione laughed with Ginny near the kitchen door. Everything seemed perfect but one thing was missing.

Hamal hadn't spoken to me in months. I think it was his own way of letting me have my space, but I had my life sorted out now. I only wanted him. I had invited him to the party, but he hadn't RSVPed or anything. No owls, no flooing, no nothing. It hurt, but I went on.

Over in the corner, a magical jukebox was playing a soft slow song by some wizard band or another. I hummed the tune under my breath as couples around me moved to the dance floor to sway around a bit before dinner. I stood off to the side, in the shadows of the small garden, watching everyone dance. Molly and Arthur swung around happily, watching their sons and daughters laugh and flirt and live. I looked up at the Burrow, now a symbol of family to me. Through the kitchen door came three more guests.

Two small girls, both about 10 years old followed a man into the backyard. They were pretty with long wavy dark brown hair and big blue eyes; they were probably going to Hogwarts next year. I knew who they were instantly, but the man who led them in took my breath away entirely. He stopped on the back steps, pausing to take in his surroundings. Penelope and Olivia each clutched one of his hands in both of theirs. Finally I couldn't restrain myself any longer.

"Hamal!" I cried, running full at him. He released his sisters' hands in time to catch me up in his arms. I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly, squeezing me. I locked my arms around his neck. It was my best friend who I hadn't seen in 2 years. When I finally pulled my arms from around his neck, he kept his about my waist.

Anger suddenly flared up inside of me from all his year of no communication. I relieved these feelings by punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" he called out. "What was that for?"

I suddenly felt the tears hot in my eyes. I let my feelings about how Hamal had ignored me bubble to the surface for the first time since, well, since the last time I had seen him two years ago. My voice wavered uncontrollably.

"That was for leaving!" I cried, pushing him away, looking hurt. "You left me Hamal! You said we were family! You said you would be there for me! I guess those were just empty words?" My voice rose dangerously on the last words. I turned away, but felt a pair of hands turn me roughly around again.

"Do you honestly think I wanted to leave?" asked Hamal, slightly harsh. "You pushed me away, Lucy! I know I said I would always be there for you but I couldn't just see you everyday and not want you! I needed to get my life sorted out too! I just didn't realize it then." He turned and looked at his sisters, who were calculating our screaming match with wide eyes. I suddenly felt ashamed for yelling at their brother in front of them. And just for yelling at their brother, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Hi girls," I said, walking over to them. I crouched down to their level and looked them in the eyes. "I'm Lucy."

"We know," said one of them. Only then did I realize that they had different colored eyes. The one speaking had dark blue eyes; the other had light, pale blue eyes. "Hamal talks about you all the time. I'm Penelope."

"Nice to meet you Penelope," I said, smiling. "And you must be Olivia, right?"

The quiet one nodded her head. Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind my sister. She's just shy."

"I know the feeling," I said, getting back up again. "Would you girls mind meeting some of my friends? And then we'll get you some food, yeah?"


	15. My Undertaking

**My New Undertaking**

They both nodded excitedly as I introduced them to some of the people at the party, including some of their teachers next year and the headmistress. I sat them down at the kids table where they were happy to help the younger children with their food. After all of that, I had forgotten how angry I was at Hamal until I finally sat down to eat. Somehow, Molly had placed Hamal and I next to each other without either of us knowing until it was too late.

We both ignored each other, but talked and joked with those around us. I talked to Kennedy about her lesson plans for next year and which students we would be sad to see go at the end of the school year. Minerva talked to me about what I was going to do next year (I was going to be in charge of the prefect and head boy and girl management and would run the defense club at school that Harry had started), plus all my other duties (decorating the Great Hall for holidays, chaperoning Hogsmeade trips, running errands, scheduling the Quidditch Pitch and maintaining the sorcerer's stone course that students could do for extra credit). I then turned to Hagrid, for he always had a story about what the creatures were doing in the forest.

"Lucy, I have a proposition fer ye, if yer interested," he said after telling me a story about how half of the merpeople had washed up on shore after a big storm in '79.

"What is it, Hagrid?" I asked.

"Well, ye see, a couple days ago, I found a baby unicorn wanderin' about the fores'. Turns out, her mother had been killed by one o' the more gruesome beasts in the fores'. So I took the baby home, see, but Fang didn't take to kindly ter her and she doesn't like me much anyways. But I was wonderin'…"

"Yes?" I asked.

"How would you feel abou' taken on the unicorn for me? Jus' for abou' a year or two, until she can fend for herself, see?"

"But, Hagrid," began Minerva, who had been listening to our conversation. "If you raised the unicorn by human hand, she wouldn't be able to ever fend for herself."

"I can't le' her go, though!" cried Hagrid, exasperated. "She can't fend for herself in the forest. Too many creatures out there that be wantin' ter hurt little unicorn like this one."

"You have a point there," conceded Minerva. "But it that is a big task on Lucy's shoulders. Where would you even begin?"

"There are plenty o' books in the library on how ter raise magical beings. And unicorns are fairly easy ter take on. They just need ter be looked after constantly is all. Like a puppy."

"Hagrid, why did you ask me to do this?" I wondered, wanting very badly to take care of the unicorn, but seeing the problems with doing it.

"Because, yer good with taking care o' things; like the students. They all love ye. I figure the baby can tag along wherever ye go, seeing as she can walk already and maybe she can be used in some o' the classes to teach lessons. She's one o' the healthiest young ones I've ever seen. Please, Lucy, she needs someone to take care o' her."

I thought about it for a second, and then finally came to my conclusion.

"But what am I going to call her?" I asked, smiling while Hagrid laughed.

"Ye can call her whatever ye like!" he cried, eyes twinkling. "Oh, wait here, I can go get her and be back in an hour." Hagrid lumbered off towards his motorbike and took off into the air. I watched until he was just a speck then turned back to where everyone was finishing up their meals.

"Where's Hagrid off to?" asked Harry, across the table from me. Minerva sighed.

"Your sister had taken on the very big obligation of raising a unicorn. Hagrid has seen fit to go and fetch said unicorn so Lucy can "bond" with it."

"Her," I said, in correction. "The unicorn's a her." Harry smiled at me. Minerva tightened her lips into an impossible line.

"So what's her name?" asked Hermione, leaning over from a couple places down the line with Ron's arm around her. Lucy knew she and Ron had begun trying for a baby, but were having trouble conceiving. The healers said it was related to stress, so Hermione was trying to be as calm as possible at all times. Ron was having more difficulty.

"Hagrid said I could name her, but I haven't thought of one yet," I replied, now concentrating on names.

"Well, if I may, nothing too girly, like Moonbeam or Shimmer or something," scoffed Ron.

"Ron, there's nothing more "girly" than a unicorn," stated Hermione then turning back to me. "But I agree with him. Something classic, but not too frilly."

"You know, we don't even name the dragons," said Charlie. "We usually only have one of any kind at any time, so naming isn't necessary."

"How about goddess names?" asked Luna, joining the conversation. "Like Athena or Hera?"

"Oh, those sound lovely!" cried Em, clapping her hands.

"Ok then, um, Iris?" asked Hermione, starting us off on a tangent of goddess names.

"Persephone?"

"Selene?"

"Hestia?"

"Demeter?"

"Aspen?"

"Cypress?"

"I've got it!" I cried, jumping up, then realizing I didn't have to and sat back down. "Artemis! It's perfect!"

"Oh, nice choice, Lucy," said Hermione. "Artemis was Goddess of brightness and the forest. Like a unicorn."

Just then a roar filled the air as Hagrid pushed through the clouds that were breaking up to show the sparkling stars. From here, I could see a shimmering brightness on the back of his bike.

Hagrid vaulted to the ground outside the gate and I got up to meet him. Hagrid removed an animal the size of a big puppy off the back of his bike. She was a shiny golden color. I remembered from class that unicorns turn silver when they are about a year old. I didn't realize how young this one was. Hagrid was smiling when he handed the unicorn to me. She was soft and warm and bleated when she was in my arms.

"Well, there ye are, Lucy. I hope you lot came up with a name for her while I was gone."

"Yeah, we did," I said, placing the unicorn on the ground. She started to prance around. Only then did I notice something.

"Hagrid, where's her horn?" I asked as Artemis nuzzled Victoire, making the girl giggle.

"Mos' babes don't get their horns fer a couple o' months. Don't ye worry, Lucy. She's healthy as a horse." Hagrid laughed and stood back up. I went over and began to pet Artemis again. She turned to me and pierced me with those big brown eyes as if to say _watch this_. All of a sudden, from her back, she extended small, but sturdy white wings, caught a breeze and shot into the air. Everyone watched as the small animal soared through the sky, galloping like she was on the ground.

"Merlin's beard!" cried Charlie. "She's a Pegasus!" All began to exclaim at once after that.

"But they're so rare!"

"How did one end up in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Hagrid, how come you didn't know?"

"What's going to happen now?"

"Lucy, are you still going to take care of her?"

I realized that the last question was directed at me. I was still in shock that Artemis was a Pegasus. I had never even seen one before, let alone raised one. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I doubted they had seen one before either. Harry had asked me the last question. I turned to face him.

"I mean, are you sure you can handle a Pegasus?" asked Harry.

"Of course she can!" cried Hamal. I had forgotten he was here; I had been so distracted by Artemis. My sudden anger at Hamal bubbled up and I glared at him.

"I'll take it from here, Hamal." Hamal held his hands up in surrender and shrugged his shoulders, then turned to explain what a Pegasus was to Penelope and Olivia. Harry looked disappointed at me then motioned for me to take a walk with him. I could already sense what he wanted to talk about.

**A/N: Yes, you have to wait until next chapter to find out what Harry wants to talk to Lucy about. I bet some of you can guess, though. Virtual cookies for all who get it right!**


	16. My Feelings yes, they're about Hamal

**A/N: Final two chapters everyone! Yippee and :( all at the same time!**

**My Feelings (yes they're about Hamal)**

Harry led me down a path around the Burrow into the woods. With the Death Eaters now gone, we didn't fear as much as we used to about a quick walk in the woods.

"I'm going to get straight to it, Luce," said Harry, looking up at the stars. "I've never seen another boy look at you like that before. And you keep turning him down flat. Why?"

"He left and I hadn't heard from him. He promised to be my family and always be there for me and he was gone without a trace. I was worried. I missed him." I whispered the last words, but Harry still heard them.

"He missed you too, you know?"

"I know."

"Did you know that Ginny and I dated before I defeated Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, the whole school knew. Why?" I asked, kicking a larger stone out of my path.

"Well, she didn't come with me to defeat him. I left her behind and went on an adventure. But I loved her. I didn't tell her that, but I knew it. I knew that when the day was done, the only thing I would want to do is be with Ginny. She felt the same about me while we were at Hogwarts. But after everything that happened, she almost didn't forgive me for leaving her behind. Do you know why?" I shook my head, feeling like a small child who was learning one of life's lessons.

"I told her I would always be there for her. Then I left, without a trace. She worried about me and missed me and I missed her terribly. You want to know why I'm telling you this, Lucy?" I nodded now, knowing he would tell me anyways.

"It's because Ginny did forgive me. We loved each other and we knew it would be hard, but we got through it together. Hamal had to leave Lucy. He had to find his sisters and himself before he could come back to you. I know he said he would be there for you, but he had to be there for himself first."

"Why should I forgive him?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Because you love him and he loves you. And why should we deny a little more love in the world? So, Lucy, what do you say?" Harry stopped at this point and turned to me, but I was already gone, sprinting headlong down the pathway. I was going to stop at the gate, but ran straight through, plowing straight into the person on the other side. Hamal.

He caught me in his arms, pulling me up from where I had fallen. With our faces inches apart, I spoke.

"I want to be with you. I want to hold your hand all the time and talk to you about nothing for hours. I want to protect you from the world even though I know I can't protect you from everything, but I want to be there for you when I can't. I want you to feel the same way about me that I feel about you. I want to hold you close every night and touch your hair and look into your eyes and just be with you. I want to kiss you Hamal. And I want to forgive you."

"Thank you," murmured Hamal, pulling me up against him and kissing the top of my head before kissing me on the lips, fully and passionately. And I kissed him back.


	17. My Epilogue, kind of

**A/N: THE FINAL CHAPTER! This is written about 15 years after the end of the previous chapter, if I have my dates correct. Enjoy the final chapter!**

**My Kinda Sorta Epilogue **

So, that is just about the end of my story. Hamal and I got married a year later and I gave birth to two beautiful twin daughters a year after that, followed by a boy, then another girl, then two boys and finally one more girl. 7 children total, I felt like Molly Weasley! They are all sweet kids, and every one of them is magical, not that it really matters to either Hamal or I. After our twins, Amelia (Mia) Olivia Black and Angela Penelope Black, were born in April of 2004, we moved to the United States because I had been offered a teaching post at a school over here, much to the disdain of my big brother, Harry. He was still worried about us, but I wanted to get out of the spotlight. I didn't like the press and hated being in the limelight. We moved to New York City, the biggest magical community outside of London and started a new life there.

A year after the twins came the eldest boy, who we named Sirius Hamal Black and was born in September of 2005, but goes to school with the grade one year ahead of his because he is so smart.

Beatrice (Bee) Lily Black followed Sirius, one year later in July of 2006 and is a carbon copy of myself, while Sirius looks like Hamal.

After those four, we had Remus James in January 2007, then Noah Henry in 2008 and lastly, my little girl, Isabelle Lucy (Izzy), in March of 2011.

There is one more thing about my family that is important: I haven't spoken to anyone in Britain for about 13 years. See before I left, Harry and I got into a massive argument about Hamal, the twins and I leaving. He wanted us to stay and we would be safe there and yada yada. But, Hamal and I wanted to go. We had been under the Weasley hospitality for too long and needed to find our own way. One thing led to another and soon we were fighting out in the yard. A duel took place and it ended in me stomping off, saying good bye for good. Hamal followed in my wake, but I knew he sided with Harry on the whole issue.

Truth be told, I had been offered a teaching post by Minerva, who told me that the astronomy post had opened up and they needed someone to fill in. I told her honestly that I had already accepted a teaching post in New York and she said fine. I also asked her not to tell anyone about offering me the job because I knew it would just add fuel to Harry's fire. She agreed and wished me luck.

About a week ago, I received a letter from Minerva, telling me that the astronomy post had once again opened up in the coming year and they were desperate for a teacher. Oh, here, I'll write it out below:

Dear Lucy,

I hope this letter finds you and your family well. I am writing because once again the post at Hogwarts has opened up for astronomy teacher and the new Headmaster (Steinwright) has asked whether I knew anyone who would fit the job. Of course I recommended you and said I would send an owl along to see what you would say. Here is where the unofficial part of my letter comes in.

Lucy, we miss you. Everyone does. I hate the fact that we pretend that you don't exist and tiptoe around Harry's feelings on the subject. Ginny wanted to write to you and beg you to come home, but Harry said no. Hermione and Ron tried to get him to stop it. For a whole year he moped around. He still isn't the same. You affected each one of us when you left, Lucy. Please, come home. We have plenty of room for you and your family, which, according to the Hogwarts registry has grown beyond Amelia and Angela now. Actually, I hear that you and Mr. Black have 7 children now. Congratulations, my dear and I can assure you that there is a spot for each one of them here. In fact, I believe three of them are the year as Harry's other children, whom you haven't met. Albus is going into his third year and Lily is going into her second, much like your Sirius, Beatrice and Remus, if I am not mistaken. I also see here that 3 of your other children are eligible for Hogwarts this year: Noah and, of course Amelia and Angela. Isabelle, it seems, is the only one who isn't, but will be in a few years, correct? James, Harry and Ginny's eldest, is going into his fifth year and quite a few of the Weasleys are still at Hogwarts as well.

Just a quick update on them: Teddy Lupin and Victoire (Bill and Fleur's eldest) are engaged to be married at the end of this year, around Christmas time. Fred and Roxy (George and Angelina's twins) graduated last year and now run the Hogsmeade branch of the Weasley's joke shop. There are plenty more Weasleys that you don't know about too. Bill and Fleur had two more after Victoire, Dominique and Louis, who are going into their 7th and 5th years respectively. Percy and Audrey had two children, Molly (7th) and Lucy (yes, she is named after you, 3rd). Ron and Hermione had two children as well, Rose (3rd) and Hugo (2nd). Harry and Ginny had their three children James (5th), Albus (3rd) and Lily (2nd).

If you want to know more about them, you will have to respond to this letter. If money is an issue, I have found a job for Hamal as well which is very well suited for him. We also have a home for you in Hogsmeade that is easily accessible.

Please come home Lucy. You all have been away far too long. We all miss you, and I speak for Harry as well, even if he is too stubborn to admit it.

Hoping to hear from you soon,

Minerva McGonagall

So, we're doing it. After a few correspondences with Minerva and Headmaster Steinwright, I was accepted as the new astronomy professor. My family and I are moving back to England where the kids will be going to school (Mia and Angela, 4th year, Sirius and Beatrice, 3rd (who are so close in age that they are in the same year of school), Remus ,2nd, and Noah, 1st), minus Izzy, who will go in 3 years. She is going to be with her father all day, helping out at his new job at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where Fred and Roxy accepted his employment with the condition that they wouldn't tell anyone that they hired him, yet.

Well, we just finished packing and are about to leave. Minerva is meeting us in the ministry when we arrive by portkey. I am so excited to go home. Wish me luck!

**A/N: THE STORY DOES NOT END HERE! Well, Lucy's kind of does as far as major characters go. But she is about to rereenter Harry's life again and affect the lives of his children this time around. Read all about it in my other story _The Potters Four_, which has previous stories which you must read in order to understand everything that is going on, such as who Penny, Emily, and Christopher are? What post does Teddy have at Hogwarts? Why do people keep disappearing from Hogwarts? Who are Emma and Jake? What happened to Artemis the pegasus? All these questions and more will be or have been answered by my other stories! I really hope you enjoyed reading this story, though, and I would just like to say thanks for sticking with me for this long, especially if you have read all of my memory loss stories from the very first chapter up until now! :)**


End file.
